


Drunken Adventures and Missing Notes

by fixme_in_fortyfive



Series: Tumblr Prompts & Drabbles [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Peterick, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixme_in_fortyfive/pseuds/fixme_in_fortyfive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Person A of your OTP wakes up to an empty house and a note left by person B. What the note says is up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Adventures and Missing Notes

When Patrick wakes up he’s alone in a bed that isn’t his. His head hurts– the first sign of a huge hangover – and he wants to throw up when he sits up. 

At first he’s confused – the bed might not be his, but he clearly recognizes Pete’s batman bed sheets, Bronx had picked them out – but then he remembers what happened last night. And it’s not making him feel any better. 

_Oh god._

It was after the MTV World Stage Show they played last night. They had a little after party on the flight back home and after Patrick drank entirely too much he made a move on Pete. Just full on threw himself at him and kissed him stupid. They might even had made out on the plane in front of Joe and Andy.

Obviously Pete is stupid now, because he took Patrick home and now he’s in Pete’s bed. Alone and – a look under the covers still wrapped around his body confirms – almost naked.

Now is the moment to freak out, but Patrick really doesn’t feel that good and coupled with the flashbacks he gets from the night before it makes it only worse and he has no idea what to do. He’s too hung-over out to properly freak out.  
So he slept with Pete - or did god knows what - and Pete fled from his own home before Patrick woke up. Well, if that isn’t a clear sign of regret. At least Patrick feels – hang-over wise – better the more time passes.  

What was Patrick even thinking, after all these years, to do this… monumentally stupid thing. They just worked out all their issues, the band was doing great after the hiatus and now he ruined it all. Because of some drunken shenanigans. And What was Pete thinking? Going along with this?

Patrick sank back onto the pillows, burying his head in his hands. He felt a little better with less light. 

He needs to leave, like right now, but before he can move even an inch he hears footstep outside Pete’s bedroom, getting louder and louder. Great, now Pete’s back and he hasn’t left yet. 

Just as the door opens Patrick closes his eyes, feigning sleep, trying to breath slowly and naturally at once. There’s just silence for a few seconds, Pete probably standing in the doorway and wondering why Patrick is still there. Because he’s an idiot, that’s why.

“See, uncle Patrick is still sleeping, you know he always sleeps in really late.” Pete’s voice is soft and low and Patrick recognizes the tone – the one he always uses when he’s explaining something to Bronx. Pete brought Bronx over? Like, he thought this morning would be a good time?

“Because he stays up so late.” Bronx is whispering, but it sounds more like he deliberately whispers extra quietly, the way children often do. 

“Right, how about we make some breakfast for him, for when he wakes up.”

“Pancakes!” Patrick almost flinches at the shouted word, too lout in the quiet and too loud for Patrick’s sound-sensitive head. 

“Shhhh.” He can practically see Pete with one finger on his lips, motioning for Bronx to be quiet. And Patrick would secretly swoon if he weren’t so confused and embarrassed.

“Pancakes!” Bronx repeats the joyful expletive, but he’s whispering again. Patrick hears Bronx little feet land on the floor, probably because Pete had carried him before. 

“Go to the kitchen, buddy, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Patrick hears Bronx little feet scuttle through the hallway until the door to the bedroom closes again, leaving him and Pete alone. 

“You can ‘ _wake up_ ’ now.” Pete says and Patrick can hear the laughter in his voice. Of course Pete knows he’s been faking. Sleeping in close quarters for years will teach you a few things about another guys sleeping patterns. And of course Pete would think this is funny or amusing, while Patrick doesn’t know what’s happening or what he’s supposed to do now, how to act. 

For now, Patrick is not playing along, not moving even when the mattress dips and then Pete is sneaking under the covers, burying his face in Patrick’s neck like he always did before. 

And Patrick is really confused right now. What is Pete doing? He stiffens under Pete’s touch, involuntarily. If Pete notices, he doesn’t comment.

“I’m really sorry for leaving you, but it was an emergency.” The words re mumbled into Patrick’s skin and Pete’s breath tingles warm on his skin. 

“Emergency?” Patrick’s mouth is dry and he fights the cough in his throat threaten to burst free. What is he talking about?

“Yeah, Ashlee called because she’s sick and wanted me to pick up Bronx, she couldn’t drive. Didn’t you read my note?”

“What note?” Patrick feels his face warm up and he finally opens his eyes to look at Pete. He looks as confused as Patrick feels. 

“The note…”

Pete’s pointing over Patrick’s head to the bedside table and when Patrick turns he sees – indeed – a little folded piece of paper.

“Oh. I hadn’t seen.”Patrick pointedly does not look back at Pete. That might clear up why Pete wasn’t there when he woke up, but it still does little to ease the chaotic thoughts in Patrick’s head. What are they supposed to do now?

While Patrick is still thinking, Pete must have figured it all out, because he just pulls Patrick into his arms, snuggling closer. His body feels like a furnace and Patrick wants to press closer, still. But he doesn’t.

“Let me guess, you freaked out when you remembered last night and I wasn’t here.” There’s laughter again in Pete’s voice and a minute ago Patrick would have flipped, because this was not funny. But it’s getting clearer now, that Patrick’s assumption to their little adventure wasn’t correct. Pete hadn’t fled from him and he didn’t regret anything. 

“Not true.” Patrick says, because he can’ think of anything better. He kissed Pete – probably more – and now he’s in bed with Pete, snuggling. 

“So true.”

“Oh shut up.” And it’s the same easy banter they always shared, except he’s close to naked now and they’re sharing the same air between their close faces. 

“Make me.”

And Patrick does, leaning in and sealing Pete’s lips with his. It’s chaste, just the press of their lips, but it is the best first kiss he can imagine. Not on a dare or drunk, not in front of thousands of people, but just the two of them. When they break apart again Pete is still smiling and it’s catching, because Patrick can’t really fight a smile of his own. 

“So we really did this.”

“Yeah, you still wanna freaking out?” The question might leave Pete’s lips easily, but it carries a lot more meaning than one would guess. Was he freaking out? Earlier assumptions and hangover aside he didn’t think so.

“I’m good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” And then Patrick leans in one more time, kissing Pete again and again until they hear a faint calling and tripping from downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me prompts and a ship, if you want. Either here or on [tumblr](http://fixme-in-fortyfive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
